Catheters, such as urinary catheters, and in particular catheters having hydrophilic coatings, are relatively difficult to handle, since the surface before application is very slippery. Further, direct contact with the insertable part of the catheter should preferably be avoided, in order to avoid contamination of the catheter, and thereby minimize the risk of e.g. urinary tract infections. Still further, many users of intermittent urinary catheterization are disabled or have poor dexterity for other reasons, and consequently, there is also for this ground a need for means for making manipulation and insertion of catheters easier and cleaner/safer.
To overcome these problems, many alternative insertion aids have been proposed during the last years. For example, EP 1 131 022 discloses an applicator which is formed as an integrated and detachable hose member arranged in the catheter package in which the catheter is arranged. However, as a consequence, the catheter package becomes relatively complicated and costly, and also, the operation of using this catheter assembly is relatively cumbersome.
Further, EP 2 106 821 discloses a catheter assembly in which an insertion aid is arranged as a tubular part arranged over the connector part of the catheter. Upon use, the tubular insertion aid may be loosened from its position on the connector, and moved along the catheter shaft. However, this solution is also relatively complicated and costly, since assembly of the product is quite complicated, and adequate connection of the tubular part on the connector and at the same time easy detachment by the user is difficult to achieve.
There is therefore still a need for a catheter assembly having an insertion aid which is easier to use and/or easier and more cost-efficient to produce.